


Game of Ashes

by TheChuckles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks maybe?, Mentions of actual characters, NaNoWriMo, Post - Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckles/pseuds/TheChuckles
Summary: I'll update the summary once it gets closer to November, but basically for this year's NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) challenge, i'm going to try to write a 50,000 word GoT fanfiction. Stay tuned :)~TheChuckles





	Game of Ashes

Hey, 

So like I said in the summary above, i'm going to do a 50,000+ word Game of Thrones fanfiction for this year's National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) challenge. I'll update all of this stuff once it gets closer to November 1st. I'm still working on the outline for this story, but I can tell you some details to pique your interest, perhaps? 

-Story is set approximately 100 years after the Great War ends

-House Targaryen is in power, ruling from a newly constructed capital, Queen's Haven. They rule the Seven Kingdoms and also have a cadet empire in Slaver's Bay, their capital being Meereen. 

-Everything in the TV show up to the Season 7 finale is canon. After that, my own creative influences take over :) 

See you in November! 

~TheChuckles


End file.
